<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Princesses don't marry for love by Jesephine Rivarez (gingeroseBRen)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146090">Princesses don't marry for love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeroseBRen/pseuds/Jesephine%20Rivarez'>Jesephine Rivarez (gingeroseBRen)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My russian fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Blood and Violence, Castration, Dead People, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Harems, Korean Characters, Marriage of Convenience, Middle Ages, Princes &amp; Princesses, Prisoner of War, Psychological Drama, Sex, Slaves, Suffering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeroseBRen/pseuds/Jesephine%20Rivarez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дворцовая жизнь не такая прекрасная, как может оказаться со стороны. Попади туда однажды, и живым можешь уже не выбраться.</p><p>Юонг Тико - юная принцесса Малого Хейса прибегает на площадь, чтобы посмотреть на привезенный с войны товар. Однако вместо её любимых тканей и всевозможных украшений она видит непривычного взору рыжеволосого зеленоглазого юношу, которого должны прилюдно казнить вместе с остальными военнопленными.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rose Tico/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My russian fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893652</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Princesses don't marry for love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Посвящаю это моим читателям и тем немногим людям, которые оставляют отзывы и добавляют в сборники. Спасибо за то, что вы у меня есть. Мне очень приятно знать, что написанное мной любят и читают.</p><p>Я делаю рисунки к этой работе, чтобы оформить её. Дайте мне знать, хотели бы вы прочитать это в виде полноценной небольшой книги?</p><p>P. S. Манипы были сделаны ещё в январе, позже я снова пересмотрела нарезки по любимым дорамам, и они вдохновили меня на закос под Корё эпохи Чосон. Так же давно прельщала идея о пленниках и невольниках, ещё с начала работы "Заставь меня жить". </p><p>Работа — 1 часть трилогии. Главы будут выходить раз в две недели</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Юонг* бежала вдоль дворцовой стены, оторвавшись от следившей за ней придворной дамы, и надеялась, что ещё не опоздала. Конечно, поступок был рискованным до безумия, потому что узнай кто-то из семьи, что она без разрешения и сопровождения покинула дворец, да ещё и в такое неспокойное время, наказания ей не избежать. Девушка натягивала капюшон плаща на лицо, чтобы никто из проходящих мимо горожан не узнал её и не доложил королеве, но страх — быть узнанной все равно преследовал её. Крики у входных ворот на площади всё ещё были отчётливо слышны, так что принцесса Тико ориентировалась на них, ведь там, где толпа, обычно происходит всё самое интересное. Сегодня с войны вернётся отец вместе со своей свитой, и Юонг нужно успеть обратно во дворец до его прихода, но прежде — одним глазком взглянуть на суматоху, творившуюся на площади.</p><p>Когда военные действия заканчивались, воины возвращались с торговцами, частенько привозившими самый разнообразный товар: начиная от всевозможных тканей, которые Юонг любила рассматривать, и заканчивая невольниками, большинство из них попадало во дворец. Если они не являлись военнопленными из вражеского лагеря, которых обычно сразу же прилюдно казнили, перед этим позволив народу как следует отомстить врагу за всевозможные беды. Конечно, у тех, кто попадал во дворец была не менее печальная участь, как считала младшая Тико, потому что все они становились собственностью короля. По отношению к невольникам он бывал неимоверно жесток, как и его сыновья, к тому же быть чьей-то собственностью довольно унизительно. Если бы самой Юонг пришлось стать служанкой или одной из наложниц, она скорее наложила бы на себя руки, чем согласилась на подобное.</p><p>Юонг вклинилась в ряд плотно стоящих бедняков, кричащих наперебой какие-то ругательства и выкрикивающих проклятья и угрозы куда-то вперёд. Осторожно оглянулась, прикрыв половину лица капюшоном, и, убедившись, что никого знакомого ей рядом нет, отвернулась. Тико протиснулась в следующий ряд, поблагодарив судьбу за то, что её рост и крепкое телосложение позволяли ей сделать это. Однако из-за этого же маленького роста она не могла увидеть, что происходило там, в центре, за кажущимися бесконечными рядами оборванных горожан, нищих, стариков, детей и женщин. Крики не смолкали, и что-то из центра постоянно распаляло и без того обезумевших людей. Любопытство брало верх над осторожностью, и вскоре Юонг перестала озираться по сторонам в поисках дворцовых прислуг, которых могла послать королева на её поиски, если обнаружила пропажу.<br/>
Наконец, под недовольство расталкиваемых ею незнакомцев, Юонг оказалась в, как ей показалось, предпоследнем кольце, дальше — стражники и виновники происходящего безумия. Она просунула голову между неприятным оборванным бродягой, грозившем своей шляпой кому-то неизвестному, и какой-то пожилой женщиной, причитающей, что они не варвары и что нужно отпустить кого-то на свободу. Тико дождалась, когда стоящий перед ней воин отойдёт немного в сторону, и тогда ей открылся неплохой обзор на происходящее в центре. Девушка заглушила рвущийся испуганный возглас, потому что в это мгновение перед ней провели какого-то изуродованного пытками человека: на сей раз вместо товаров в город привезли одних лишь невольников. Никаких тканей, диковинных вещи, животных, которых она могла бы купить, никакого нового оружия. Там были избитые, измученные длительным переходом люди, судьба которых решалась богатыми людьми и королём. Если бы Юонг была мужчиной, богатым мужчиной, который, в отличие от женщины (даже знатного происхождения) имел больше прав, и могла раскрыть себя, она бы выкупила каждого и отпустила на свободу, потому что нет ничего ужаснее того, что предстало перед её взором сейчас. Юонг всмотрелась в вереницу людей, привязанных друг к другу верёвками, словно животных, оборванных и грязных, покрытых кровью и почерневшими от дорожной пыли и земли лохмотьями. Кто-то из окруживших их крестьян кидал в них камни, от чего время от времени какой-нибудь пленник непременно падал на землю, где его забивали до смерти. Если не простой люд, то вооружённые стражники. Некоторых военнопленных подвели к столбам, некоторые — уже были привязаны к ним, на солнцепеке, обожжённые, измученные жаждой пленники уже даже не кричали, кого-то избивали бамбуковыми палками в наказание за какое-то правонарушение. Тико, будучи не в силах смотреть на эти зверства, учиняемые горожанами, пустившими в ход прутья и камни, отворачивалась. Она исследовала взглядом тех, кого ещё можно было спасти, но таковых было немного. Один возглас с её стороны, и крик поддержат, толпа подхватит любое предложение. Разъяренная толпа, которая готова разорвать любого, особенно если дело касается врага, но ведь среди всех этих людей были и простые пленники. Юонг была против войн и сражений, против любого насилия, она искренне не понимала, почему все вопросы должны решаться кровопролитием. Кто-то совсем рядом вскрикнул. Тико повернулась. По земле поволокли упавшего на землю юношу: видимо, стражник, который его вёл, не поскупился ударить еле шедшего пленника плетью. Новая кровавая полоса появилась рядом с первой, за ней ещё одна, продолжая полосовать спину, чуть прикрываемую изорванной тканью. Незнакомая одежда и непривычный цвет волос выдавали в упавшем чужеземца. Юонг хотела выкрикнуть, чтобы его не трогали, но подобное действие с её стороны могло повести за собой различные неприятные события. Незнакомец с трудом поднял голову, жмурясь от солнца и пытаясь увидеть мучителя в ярком солнечном свете, и у девушки защемило сердце от этого взгляда.</p><p>Не медлить, лежачих добивают на месте, слишком уж толпа жаждет зрелищ и кровопролития в отношении пленных. Если только этого несчастного отправят в королевский дворец, она придумает, как помочь ему. Одна спасённая жизнь, это уже что-то!</p><p>Девушка кинула несколько монет к ногам стражника, и тот, алчный и жадный, наклонился для того, чтобы поднять подношение, даже не удосужившись посмотреть на подателя.</p><p>— Доставить его во дворец! — грубым голосом, похожим на мужской, бросила Юонг как можно громче, чтобы стражник услышал её. Несколько человек взглянули на неё, но Тико успела закрыть лицо плащом. Ото всех, но не от юноши, который смотрел теперь на неё. Их взгляды встретились. Светлые, такие непривычные для здешних темноглазых людей глаза незнакомца смотрели на неё с мольбой. Его избитое, осунувшееся лицо напрягалось каждый раз, когда плеть опускалась промеж лопаток, оставляя кровавую отметину. Он жмурился, переводил дыхание, и через мгновение снова находил её в толпе среди жестоких людей, желавших ему смерти. Он надеялся на её помощь.</p><p>— Во дворец его! — вновь выкрикнула Юонг, бросив ещё несколько монет, и на этот раз поддержка толпы была получена. Девушка слышала, как воодушевились люди, наконец-то, нашедшие её предложение весьма разумным. Во дворце ценились разнообразные диковинки, а здесь, человек с такой необычной внешностью, что король непременно должен оценить подобное подношение. Стражник убрал деньги и одним рывком поднял пленника с земли, дернув за верёвку, стягивающую худые руки юноши. Тот с трудом удержался на ногах. Вдруг, у ворот раздалось конное ржание, перебиваемое топотом копыт, и Юонг поняла, что пора. Она не могла больше рисковать, оставаться на площади, в первом кольце толпы было слишком опасно.</p><p>Это отец, он вернулся, и она должна встретить его вместе со всеми во дворце, надеть свой праздничный наряд заместо этого походного. Понадеявшись на волю судьбы, на то, что она смилуется над несчастным чужаком, Тико снова втиснулась в толпу, чтобы раствориться в ней.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Пока король и двое его сыновей долгих пять лет отсутствовали на войне, правлением занимался сводный брат Юонг и Тиен* — кронпринц Нгок* Тико. Рождённый от другой женщины, от законной жены короля, он не слишком жаловал младшую сестру, старшую же любил горячо и страстно, намереваясь жениться на ней, как только взойдёт на престол официально. Тиен поощряла его пылкие признания и ухаживания и уделяла ему все свое внимание, обещая счастливую жизнь. Юонг же, не обладающая завидной красотой, тем временем была предоставлена сама себе и находилась под присмотром придворной дамы и матери, одной из королевских наложниц.<p>С раннего детства полюбившая охоту и стрельбу из лука, она часто тайком приходила на тренировки братьев, чтобы посмотреть издалека, как готовят к правление будущих наследников. Увы, женщин во дворце воспитывали иначе, так что Юонг оставалось довольствоваться игре на музыкальных инструментах, изучением иностранных языков и пением. Хотя пытливый ум юной принцессы больше желал изучить труды известнейших учёных и философов того времени в перерывах между уроками владения холодным оружием и охотой на лошадях. Она так же не могла притвориться мужчиной, потому что за это её ждало непременное наказание, хотя отец и любил дочку без памяти, правила для всех были едиными.</p><p>Однако, несмотря на все запреты Юонг умудрялась сбегать из-под внимательного взора придворной дамы и подговаривать служанку, которая была её самым доверенным человеком, чтобы та помогла ей в каком-то очередном рискованном и опасном деле. Со временем требования к юной принцессе стали более строгими, как и наказания, поэтому вскоре Юонг пришлось ограничиться побегами на площадь и рассматриванием товаров. Нет ничего прекраснее, чем гулять по улице без сопровождающей тебя всюду стражи или придворной дамы, ничего прекраснее, чем на миг забыть, что ты принцесса, обязанная соблюдать этикет и все правила королевской семьи. Младшая Тико не переставала верить, что когда-нибудь наступит день, и она будет охотиться наравне с братьями и управляться с лошадью не хуже тех, кто сидел в седле ещё с раннего детства. Что когда-нибудь появится тот, кто не будет смотреть на неё, как на человека королевской крови, от которого можно получить много выгоды, а как на обычную девушку с добрым сердцем.</p><p>Служанка встретила Юонг чуть ли не со слезами на глазах, протягивая ей наряд и умоляя поторопиться в комнату, потому что придворная дама уже собралась рассказать королеве о пропавшей принцессе. Пока служанки помогали младшей Тико облачиться в свои одежды, девушка все никак не могла забыть зеленоглазого незнакомца. Перед ней то и дело представала его изорванная грубой плетью спина и осунувшееся, обожженное ярким солнцем лицо. И непременно рядом оказывался беспощадный стражник, продолжавший обрушивать новые удары.</p><p>— Госпожа, все готово, мы можем идти, — одна из служанок, вплетавшая в косу принцессы шёлковую ленту, наконец, закончила свою работу и отошла в сторону. — Его Величество уже прибыли во дворец и ведут переговоры с кронпринцем.</p><p>Юонг молча кивнула и взглянула на себя в зеркало. Зелёный шёлковый вонсам*, указывающий на её принадлежность к королевской семье, прекрасно смотрелся с украшавшей её волосы лентой с золотым вышитым узором. На приборе красовался под цвет наряда пэттси*, который девушка выбирала несколькими днями ранее специально для предстоящего события. Тико с грустью отвела взгляд от своего отражения: ей бы так хотелось сменить тэнги* на ттоя мори*, она уже много раз видела у торговцев прекрасные твиккожчи*. Увы, чтобы наконец-то примерить их, ей следовало дать согласие отцу на брак, но никто из претендентов не нравился ей нисколько.</p><p>Тико повернулась к служанкам и слегка улыбнулась, чтобы немного приободрить себя. Сегодня отец непременно спросит, подумала ли она над поступившими предложениями, и если услышит отрицательный ответ, ему придётся скрепя сердце отдать дочь за нелюбимого человека.</p><p>— Что ж, тогда идёмте. — голос девушки прозвучал довольно бодро, несмотря на подобные невеселые мысли о замужестве.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Радость от встречи с отцом омрачал лишь предстоящий разговор и недавно произошедшие события. Юонг не могла перестать думать обо всех тех людях, которых она видела на площади, покоя не давала и тревога о том юноше, судьба которого так и оставалась неизвестной. Тико младшая украдкой улыбнулась королю, поприветствовав его, соответственно этикету, и заняла свое место среди женщин, мыслями вернувшись к своим невеселым думам. Юонг с замиранием сердца ожидала каких-то ярких событий, которые непременно должны были произойти и изменить её жизнь. Она ясно ощущала, что что-то случится, здесь и сейчас, и несмотря на предчувствия, не сулящие ничего хорошего, надеялась, что это «что-то» принесёт счастье. Возможно, глупо, но Тико младшая всё равно пыталась успокоить себя таким образом. Она взволнованно смотрела на говорившего с королём кронпринца и вновь на отца, и нехорошее предчувствие крепло с каждым мгновением. Его Величество не выглядел здоровым, скорее изможденным после долгих военных действий и непогоды, преследовавшей войско. Зато кронпринц, жестокий и беспощадный в сравнении с ним выглядел как нельзя лучше: новый правитель. Юонг позволила себе предположить ужасную догадку и тут же одернула себя. Кронпринц не мог свергнуть отца, он не мог быть настолько ужасным человеком.<p>Разговор был спокойным и размеренным: Нгок говорил долго и, казалось, не помышлял никаких подлостей, о которых успела вообразить Юонг. Постепенно былое наваждение начало сходить на нет: принцесса уже даже подумала, что зря так переживала. И в отношении отца, и в отношении узников. Виной всему — её излишнее сочувствие даже в отношении тех людей, которые этого не заслуживали. Тико младшая посмотрела на одного из братьев, который должен был сейчас доложить отцу о произошедшем в его отсутствие, и ожидала своего череда поговорить с королём. Видеть отца спустя столько времени было счастьем для юной Тико, так что вскоре она и вовсе забыла о своих переживаниях, с благоговением глядя на короля.</p><p>Внезапно разговор был прерван стуком в дверь, и в зал вошёл слуга, сообщивший о прибывших ко дворцу пленниках, ожидающих решения его Величества. Утихшее на время волнение вновь всколыхнулось в душе девушки. Ей следовало поговорить с королём прежде, чем он уйдёт вновь. Юонг хотела попытаться спасти того юношу и попросить у отца помощи. Король для неё был почти всемогущим.</p><p>Его Величество выслушал донесение молча, затем, окинув взглядом всех присутствующих в зале, пообещал, что займётся этим несколько позже.</p><p>Когда тяжёлые двери закрылись за ушедшим слугой, Юонг снова устремила взор на отца. Тот жестом подозвал к себе старшую дочь. Тиен со свойственной ей грацией направилась к отцу, чтобы повествовать ему о пережитых трудностях жизни во дворце без его Величества. Король не позволил себе даже скупой улыбки, хотя по его глазам можно было понять, что лестная речь дочери ему пришлась по душе. Юонг ожидала, что дверь вновь откроется, и введут пленных. Или придёт тот стражник и приведёт с собой этого необычного юношу. Ожидание доводило её до отчаяния, и Юонг не могла понять причину своих таких ярых переживаний на этот счёт. Быть может, все дело в том, что её привлекла его необычная внешность? Младшая Тико постаралась поспешно разуверить себя в этом, ведь обыкновенно она старалась не судить о человеке по внешности. Кто знает, может, этот человек совершил что-то ужасное? Истребил сотни, а то и тысячи человек, и ей не стоит так сокрушаться о его судьбе. И всё же, его глаза показались ей искренними, они не могли принадлежать плохому человеку. Уж что-что, а узнавать людей по глазам она умела, ведь во взгляде заключалась душа человека. Вновь убедившись, что юноша действительно заслуживает помилования, Юонг ощутила очередной прилив волнения, от которого сердце застучало неимоверно быстро. Она все реже глядела на разговаривающего со своими детьми короля и почти не сводила взгляда с двери. Однако ожидания были напрасными: больше никто не посмел потревожить его Величество.</p><p>Наконец, королева вместе с кронпринцем и остальными членами королевской семьи удалились из зала, как и слуги, и вскоре Юонг осталась с отцом наедине. Она знала, что подобные меры были приняты для обсуждения её замужества, поэтому заранее приготовилась ответить, что все ещё надеется на ниспосланное свыше счастье с человеком, которого любит, так что будет ждать его ещё год. Но король начал разговор совсем иначе. С приглашения посмотреть с ним сад и разделить радость от созерцания прекрасных молодых бутонов его любимых цветов. Юонг приняла предложение без промедления.</p><p>— Я так понимаю, сомнения все ещё мучают тебя, Юонг, — король оставил охрану чуть поодаль, чтобы никто ненароком не вмешался в разговор. Юонг посмотрела на отца, затем быстро опустила взгляд в пол, коротко кивнув.</p><p>— Я ещё не потеряла надежды, ваше Величество, что судьба будет ко мне благосклонна, но я дала себе срок. Если по истечении этого года я не найду человека, которого полюбит моё сердце, я приму любого, кого выберете вы. И полюблю его так же сильно, как если бы это был мой собственный выбор.</p><p>— Я слишком хорошо знаю тебя, дитя моё и не думаю, что твоё сердце выпустит нежеланного человека, — король не дал ей продолжить, остановив одним только движением руки. — И пусть я не хочу твоего несчастья в браке, ты не оставляешь мне выбора. Эта война длилась достаточно долго, и изнурительные сражения дают о себе знать. Я уже не так молод, и здоровье моё не такое, как было раньше. В первую очередь, я отец, и мне хочется, чтобы моя любимая дочь была в надёжных руках. Я не могу больше медлить, никто не знает, что будет завтра, а я не желаю оставлять тебя одну, без обретенного счастья с достойным тебя человеком. Год, это слишком долгий срок, я достаточно послушал донесения от моих сыновей, чтобы понять: они ждут не дождутся нового дня, чтобы принять корону в свои руки.</p><p>Юонг слушала короля молча, не смея перебивать, хотя после его слов о шатком здоровье, первым прорывом было — опровергнуть, разуверить. Однако это было бы ложью, ненужной и явной. Она прекрасно видела своими глазами подтверждение его слов и мысленно уже озвучила эти слова ранее.</p><p>— К тому же, и среди врагов есть те, кто с радостью займёт королевский трон и станет управлять Малым Хейсом. И ты единственная, дочь моя, с кем я могу говорить об этом свободно. Ты не Тиен, не твоя сестра, которая тут же расскажет все, что я доверю ей — кронпринцу, ты не твои братья, каждый из которых с рождения воспитывается самым хитрым, смелым и безжалостным преемником. У тебя доброе сердце твоей матери, она не предаст и не оклевещет, но оно так же не сумеет обрести покоя, если будет находиться не в тех руках, — король перевёл взгляд с одного из цветков, бутон которого все ещё был в его ладони. — Оно расколется на части, изничтожит само себя.</p><p>— Я могу попросить времени до весны? Целый год, это действительно очень много, но хотя бы половину этого срока, будьте благосклонны…</p><p>— Но что будет после? Как мне быть уверенным, что ты не попросишь меня о продлении этого времени? — печальная улыбка появилась на губах короля, и он с досадой посмотрел на опавшие лепестки, посыпавшиеся на землю.</p><p>— На сей раз я дам вам ответ…</p><p>— Надеюсь, ты сделаешь правильный выбор, дитя, — король направился в сторону беседки, где его уже ожидали торговцы. — Я не хочу быть слишком строгим по отношению к тебе, но сейчас не лучшее время для мягкости характера. Король всегда должен быть твёрд и решителен, но в то же время, милосердным, когда это нужно. Я не обладаю подобным качеством, увы, но ты, Юонг, самое светлое, что есть в моей жизни, ты моё милосердие, сострадание и любовь к людям.</p><p>Девушка почувствовала, как кровь прилила к её лицу. Слова отца были приятны ей, и в то же время звучали настораживающе. Очередная проверка? Она чем-то выдала себя? Король всегда все знает, от его всевидящего взора невозможно ничего скрыть. Видимо кто-то сообщил ему о пробеге. Значит ли это, что сейчас Юонг стоит быть более осторожной в своих ответах и действиях? Король мог быть непредсказуемым, но он никогда доселе не был суров по отношению к Юонг, но что если за пять лет все изменилось? Она ведь уже больше не ребёнок…</p><p>Чем ближе они подходили к людям, стоящим возле беседки, тем неспокойнее становилось на душе у Юонг. Она снова ощущала страх перед тем, что ей предстояло увидеть.</p><p>Словно прочитав её мысли, всю подноготную, король вновь заговорил с ней.</p><p>— Эти пленники — в основном военные преступники. Каждый из них имеет за своими плечами немало человеческих смертей наших воинов. Кто-то даже был подослан в лагерь, чтобы отравить меня. Вина каждого различна и имеет большую или меньшую тяжесть. Это те немногие пленники, судьбу которых я хотел верить тебе, дочь моя, не вынося на всеобщее обсуждение. Одного из этих людей я прикажу помиловать, заменив смертную казнь на другое наказание, но кого именно — решать тебе, Юонг. Только будь внимательна, твоё неверное решение, и может пострадать невиновный. Я хочу, чтобы ты научилась разбираться в людях и нести ответственность за свой выбор, ведь никто не знает, что ждёт тебя впереди.</p><p>После этих слов Юонг совсем запуталась, тщетно пытаясь догадаться, что ей следует ответить, как вести себя и как истолковать услышанное. Она даже предположила, что король тронулся рассудком.</p><p>По мере того, как король продолжал рассказывать про каждого пленника по отдельности, девушка яснее ощущала холод ужаса, пробегавший по телу всякий раз, когда она слишком ярко представляя себе совершенные этими людьми страшные вещи. Сейчас, когда они почти поравнялись со стражниками, Юонг судорожно вздохнула и поспешно примерила на себя маску ледяного равнодушия. В первую очередь ей следовало определить, кто есть кто среди всех этих людей, судя лишь по одному виду. Возможно, она поторопилась со своим сочувствием в отношении этих людей, возможно, это и к лучшему, что она никогда не сможет взять бразды правления в свои руки, потому что распоряжаться чужими жизнями слишком трудно, груз ответственности непомерно велик и страшен. Юонг переводила взгляд с одного изуродованного лица на другое и понимала, что все эти пленники заслуживали наказания. Если бы только не было военных действий, если бы им не приходилось сражаться за свои жизни и кидаться убивать людей, чтобы не быть убитыми, они бы не совершили всего этого? Стражники поприветствовали короля, поприветствовали принцессу, в то время, как девушка продолжала осмотр. И снова эти глаза.</p><p>Никто не смел смотреть в глаза принцессе, все пленники знали это строгое правило, поэтому взгляды их были отпущены. Всё, кроме одного. Пронзительный взгляд зелёных глаз и рывок.</p><p>Юонг отпрянула, вздрогнув от обрушившегося на юношу удара бамбуковой палкой. Он выпрямился от боли, пришедшейся на оба его плеча и опустил голову. Тико постаралась отвлечься от этого наваждения. Если бы это был он, она бы увидела его сразу же, как только подошла, но его внешность не бросилась ей в глаза. Сейчас, когда все эти пленники стояли в ряд, и она знала, что каждый их них повинен в чем-то, она не могла смотреть на них также, как прежде. Теперь в её глазах все они были врагами.</p><p>Юонг отошла от юноши, проходя от одного пленника к другому. Её пытливый взгляд всматривался в каждое лицо. Если король доверил ей такое важное решение, она должна была оправдать его ожидания.</p><p>Тико младшей было страшно допустить мысль о том, что именно чужеземец был тем, кто пытался отравить её отца. Неужели она впервые ошиблась, неверно разгадав человека? Тико бросила осторожный взгляд на юношу — тот больше не предпринимал попыток поднять взор или как-то обратить на себя её внимание. Он стоял ровно, со связанными за спиной руками, в той самой изорванной окровавленной одежде, в которой она видела его ранее. И ей снова стало жаль его.</p><p>Она повернулась к королю, чтобы высказать свою догадку относительно нескольких пленников. Король одобрительно кивнул в ответ на её слова, и в то же мгновение двое стражников выхватили из ножен свои мечи, по одному только движению руки короля отсекая указанным преступникам головы. Юонг прикрыла рот рукой, вскрикнув. Перед глазами появилась муть, и девушка почувствовала, что сейчас потеряет сознание. Она постаралась не думать о растекающейся по земле крови, об обмякших телах казненных, о, возможно, ужасной ошибке, которую могла допустить, ведь по большей части её выбор был сделан практически вслепую. Тико перевела взгляд на юношу, надеясь, что он не заметил, как побледнело её лицо и как она, чуть пошатываясь, продолжила обход. Но он смотрел на землю перед собой. Та стремительно темнела от крови.</p><p>Юонг следовало озвучить ещё семнадцать приговоров и одно помилование.</p><p>Она старалась смотреть внимательнее, но без зрительного контакта это было в разы сложнее. Девушка указывала на очередного человека и тут же отворачивалась, не в силах смотреть на свершающееся правосудие, но и не смея отказаться. Отец требовал, чтобы его воля исполнялась беспрекословно, и Юонг ему не перечила. Земля была залита кровью, так что младшая Тико старалась держаться на некотором расстоянии от казненных, чтобы ненароком не испачкать обувь и не напомнить себе лишний раз о произошедшем. Оставалось лишь угадать, кто среди трех оставшихся в живых пленников и есть тот, кто совершил ужасное деяние в отношении короля. Юонг с трудом держалась на ногах, ощущая тошнотворный запах крови повсюду, но все равно продолжала исполнять волю отца. Ещё одна голова с плеч — Тико отказывалась верить, что ей придётся собственноручно убить человека, которому она от всего сердца желала сохранить жизнь. Юонг даже мысленно попросила у него прощение за ложную надежду, которую успела дать ему. Юноша, словно, услышав её, вновь поднял глаза. Он смотрел спокойно, без тени ненависти или страха. Обречённо. Она отвела взгляд первая и подошла к другому пленному. Этого человека она видела много раз, он был одним из воинов, тренировавших её братьев. Хороший человек, которого она знала с раннего детства и который верой и правдой служил королевской семье много лет. Юонг повернулась к отцу. Выражение её лица было непередаваемым.</p><p>— Ваше Величество, могу ли я оставить жизнь двум этим людям? — голос её звучал твёрдо, хотя в словах угадывались нотки мольбы. Король посмотрел на неё сурово.</p><p>Ответом был отказ.</p><p>Юонг перевела дыхание, с ужасом осознавая, что всё это время отец испытывал её, он все прекрасно знал. Это и было её наказание, слишком жестокое, слишком безжалостное за то, что она ослушалась, забыла о правилах и отправилась на площадь, подвергнув себя немыслимой опасности, оказавшись так близко к пленным. Она подошла к юноше вновь, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть в его лицо, запомнить эти красивые черты, изуродованные сейчас бесчисленными синяками и кровоподтеками.</p><p>— Отравитель действительно среди них? — с надрывом спросила девушка, и юноша снова поднял глаза, встретившись с ней взглядом. Словно он впервые понял её речь.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Юонг слишком ясно представила себе, как отец собственноручно достаёт меч, и холодный металл окрашивается алой кровью, как юноша выгибается в предсмертной судороге, как его голова оказывается на этой земле, а его широко раскрытые глаза неотрывно смотрят на неё. Тико чувствует, как голова идёт кругом, как сознание мутнеет, и запах крови становится невыносимым. Юонг видит, как меняется лицо чужеземца по мере того, как он смотрит на неё прежде, чем снова получает предупреждающий удар, и его глаза вновь оказываются отпущены вниз.</p><p>Девушка вспоминает, как он смотрел на неё на площади, и понимает, что не могла ошибиться, он не пытался отравить короля, просто не мог. Какой ему смысл от этого. Ему, этому чужеземцу, каким-то необычайным образом попавшему сюда? В то время как королевскому солдату, который вполне мог присягнуть на верность кронпринцу, это принесло бы неимоверную выгоду. Предательство одного короля взамен на почёт и славу от другого.</p><p>— Он, — воскликнула Юонг, и оба пленника одновременно подняли головы, чтобы узнать, кому из них суждено умереть, а кому — остаться в живых. Рука девушки дрожала, и сама Юонг готова была упасть прямо на месте. От пережитого волнения и ужаса кровь больно стучала в висках, а алая пелена застилала взор. Тико уже в почти бессознательном состоянии увидела, как блеснуло в воздухе лезвие, и ей показалось, что юноша дёрнулся в её сторону. Голова прокатилась по земле перед ней, прежде чем девушка окончательно потеряла сознание.</p><p> </p><p>______________</p><p>Примечания:</p><p>Юонг* — храбрая и упорная. К и меня довольно много значений, и я выбрала его, потому что думаю, Роуз в этой реальности оно бы подошло.</p><p>Тиен* — фея, дух, "неземная девушка", прекрасная и красивая. Это Пейдж.</p><p>Вонсам* — традиционный корейский костюм, надкваемый на важные церемонии и празднования.<br/>
Пэттси* — украшение, которой не замужняя девушка украшала косу у головы.<br/>
Тэнги* — лента, которой закреплялась коса.<br/>
Тэнги мори* — прическа не замужней девушки, представляющая собой волосы, заплетенные в косу.<br/>
Ттоя мори* — прическа замежней женщины, состоящая из двух кос, которые закалывали в виде пучка шпильками.<br/>
Твиккожчи* — шпильки, которыми закалывали волосы в пучок.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>